New Mama
by CrazyHouse
Summary: There is a new member of the grave yard shift. Sorry for not updating. I am busy with college, but I will update ASAP!
1. Finding out

_**I do not own any of the characters in this story. It is a Nick and Sara story.**_

**_Thanks: I would like to give a big thanks to Brianna for her help with my story. You are greatly apprenticed. Thanks for your help and generosity and support. _**

_Chapter 1_

_Finding out_

The garbage was spread all over the layout room's table and Nick and I were sorting through all the trash, when Nick came across a pregnancy test and all I could think about was the one sitting in my bathroom cabinet. I still need to wait a few days until I can take it, but every case we have done in the last two weeks that have to do something with babies or pregnancy my breath just gets caught in my throat.

I keep my life private and my friends would have no idea if I had a boyfriend or not, which I did. His name is Steven and a month ago I walked in on him in bed with another woman. When he saw me all he said was "Hi Sara, we should break up, and that is all he said. That was the last straw for me. A week ago I realized that I was late, so I went to the drug store and got a test and that is how it got into my bathroom cabinet.

Now I am sitting in the layout room staring into space.

"Sara is every thing ok" I just look at Nick, stand up from the chair I was sitting on and walked out of the room.

I walk to the locker room and crab my coat and I walk towards the exit for the roof. I look over the edge and I can see the night lights of Las Vegas and I think to myself "How am I going to bring a child into this world with what I see every day and most of all how am I going to do it by myself". This is supposed to be one of the happiest moments in a women's life and she is supposed to do it with the one she loves and here I am standing on the roof of the crime lab watching the lights of Vegas and crying.

I hear someone come up to the roof but I do not think much of it because it is where a lot of people take their breaks, but I feel a hand rubbing my back and I hear the voice of one of my best friends soothing me. He tells me everything will be ok and that when I am ready to talk he will be there to listen.

We head back down to the lab to see what Catherine found, but instead we find her talking to a young girl, who happened to be our victim's daughter. I go to the break room

were Cath is, and Nick goes to find Greg to see if he has found any DNA on our evidence.

When I walk in to the break room and I get myself a piece of liquorish and an apple and Cath told me that the girl was not pregnant, but her body was telling her it was. I stare at Cath and I excuse myself and walk to the locker room to grab my purse and I head to the bathroom.

I can not wait any longer so I go into a stall and take out the test from my purse which I had bought before I had arrived to work because I could not wait until I got home to take it. I read the instruction. I put the test down on the lid of the tank and I wait five minutes to see if my life is about to change. I already know that I am pregnant; I just guess I need to see it for myself. The scientist in me wants the solid proof. My watch beeps and is telling me that it is time to see what my life holds for me. I turn the stick over and it is clear as day written on the stick it says pregnant.

I grab my purse and the garbage and open the door to the stall. I head to the trash to throw away the box and stick and as soon as it hits the can someone walks into the bathroom, it is Catharine.

"Hey Cath"

"Sara, are you ok? You kind of just up and left and you have been in here for awhile."

"Yah I am fine, I just had a headache."

I walk over to the sink to wash my hands and as I am walking to the door I say,

"Cath are you coming?"

"I will be there in a sec I just need to use the bathroom." I head to the break room to wait for Cath and where Nick is waiting for us.

Cath walks out of the stall and goes and washes her hands and as she is about to drop the paper towel into the trash she see something that catches her eye. She uses the towel that is in her hand to pick it out of the garbage. As she looks at it she sees it is a pregnancy test and that it was positive. The investigator that she is she thinks of all the women in the lab. Right away she eliminates herself.

Then the list she comes up with is.

Judy, the Secretary. It could not be Judy because she always gets nerves around the guys.

Then there is Sofia who works with Brass. She use to be a CSI to but know she is a detective. It could not have been Sofia because she has not been to the lab today and the garbage gets emptied every day.

Then there is Jacqui the lab tech. It could not be her because she has no resent boyfriends she would tell me if she did. We go out at least once a month for coffee. She is one of my best friends.

Then there is Mia and she is another lab tech and she is going out with Warrick. If it was her, Warrick would have told the team considering we consider our team family.

Then there is Wendy who is also a lab tech and she is going out with Greg so it would be the same situation with Wendy as it would be with Mia.

Cath double cheeks to make sure she has not left any other women employees that it could be and she can not come up with any more considering that there are not a lot of women who work in the lab. As she starts to walk to the door still a little puzzled it hit her, Sara. She would have never guessed Sara that is why it took her awhile to actually think of her. She will keep an eye out for anything that will give away that she is pregnant.

Cath walks back to the break room were Nick and Sara are waiting for her.

Meanwhile in the break room while waiting for Catherine, Sara goes and sits down on the couch and takes her cell phone off of its holder and dials her doctor's number. She makes an appointment for the next afternoon.

As she puts her phone away Nick walks up to her.

"Hey Sar, is every thing alright? I just want you to remember what I told you up on the roof ok"

Nick just smiled at her and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. Sara just nodded.

"Who did you just call?"

"I just made an appointment to meet up with some one, know big deal."

"That is cool; I hope you have fun with what ever you plan on doing."

When shift was finally over, Sara could head home to get some rest. She has been really tired lately, probably because of the pregnancy. She got home put on her sweats and hopped into bed. She woke up at 5:00pm, got dressed and ate a little bit of salad, then made her way do her doctors appointment. As she was driving she remembers she needed to call into work saying that she would be late. So she phoned up Grissom.

"Grissom"

"Hey Gris, its Sara I am going to be late tonight I have a doctor's appointment."

"Sure Sara, come when ever you can, it is a slow night any way, I will see you latter then ok."

"Thanks Gris, see you later."

_Doctors Office_

I walk into the doctor's office and sign in. The nurse said it will be five minutes. My name is called and I walk back into an exam room and the nurse tells me to put on a gown and that the doctor will be in shortly. I sit on the table swinging my legs waiting for my doctor to come in and at that moment she walks in.

"Hey Sara, how are you doing today?"

"I am fine Dr. Waters. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks for asking, so what are you in for today."

"I am here to confirm my pregnancy."

"Ok Sara, when did you take the test?" Dr. Waters asked.

"Yesterday"

"Ok and I guess since you're here it was positive"

"Yes"

"Ok, when was your last period?"

"I did not get my period last month, so it was the month before."

"Have you been stressed at all?"

"Dr. I am always stressed it comes with the job"

"Ok, I guess I should have realized that"

"I am going to take a look and then I will take some blood, How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine."

"I just need you to lay back and but your feet up on the stirrups, and I need you to relax and take a deep breath"

"You are doing a great job, almost finished."

"So, I am right aren't I?"

"Yes you are and it seems you are about a month and a half along, I will need to confirm that with the blood tests that I will do."

"I am going to draw some blood, to really confirm the pregnancy"

"Ok we are all done here, I will call you if I see some thing in the blood you should be worried about, and you should make your next appointment for three weeks then we can do a sonogram."

"How does that sound"

"That sounds fine, thank you"

"Next time I also want to talk to you about your diet and your sleep and your job since it is stressful and I know that you use cretin chemicals that can hurt the baby, so basically the do's and don'ts."

"So just make sure you are careful until then ok, and if you need anything do not worry about calling me ok"

"Ok, and thanks again and I will be safe, I will talk to my supervisor as soon as I get to work."

"Good to hear and see you next time."

"Bye"

_Lab_

Meanwhile back at the lab Grissom walks in to the break room and sees his team waiting for him.

"Good evening everyone"

"Hey Gris" the team replies

"It is a slow night so just finish up your paper work from last night and if a case comes up I will inform you."

"Gris where is Sara?" Nick asks.

"She will be a little late tonight she had a doctor's appointment to go to she should be here soon."

"Speak of the devil" Warrick says.

"Hey guys"

"Griss, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure Sara"

"Let's just go to my office"

_Grissom's Office_

"Sara is every thing ok?"

"Yah, I just thought since you are my supervisor that you should know, I am pregnant."

"Well congratulations, and thanks for informing me and I will make sure that all the cases that I put you one are safe and that you will be partnered with one of the guys, until you go on maternity leave, and I want you do be careful in that labs with the different chemicals."

"I know Griss thanks for your concern, but I got this talk from my doctor."

Sara got up from her chair and was about half way to the door when Grissom stopped her.

"Sara, when are you going to tell the rest of the team?"

"You know that they worry about you and they care about you a lot."

"I know, I think I will tell them after I am finished my first trimester."

"That is fine, just be careful ok."

"Ok"


	2. Telling Nick

_Chapter 2_

_Telling Nick_

_Break Room_

Back in the break room everyone was wondering what was so important that Sara had to talk to Grissom in his office.

"Grissom said that she was late because she had a doctor's appointment, do you think something is wrong, Greg asked."

"I know how much we all care for Sara, but you know her, she can be really stubborn and she will tell us if there is something wrong when she is ready, and for now all we need to do to is care for her treat her the same as you have been and just watch out for her, Catherine said."

"Ok" all three of the guys said in unison.

_Later that night._

Nick and Sara are working on a case together and they just arrived back at the Lab.

"Sar I will meet you in the break room I am just going to put these things into evidence."

"Ok, see you soon."

_5 minutes later._

Sara was sitting in the break room and sipping water from her bottle when Nick came in.

"Hey, Sar how was your day, you said last night you were meeting up with a friend, how was that."

"What, Sara said, she had not fully heard what Nick had said, and she was deep in thought about how her life will be changing in a few short months.

"Sara did you hear anything that I just said?"

"Sorry Nick I was just deep in thought about something."

"Care to share?"

"Not right now but thanks Nick for always making me feel like I can come talk to you when I really need to."

"I am always here Sar when ever you ever need me; you know were you can find me.

Nick got up from the chair he was sitting on and goes over and gives Sara a hug.

_Sara's House_

After shift Sara went home made herself some breakfast and then changed in to her sweats and went to sleep.

She woke up around 1:00pm and saw she had some time before she had to go in to work so she thought she would do some research on the computer about pregnancies. She went to many sites. She went to a baby names site, a sit about different birthing methods, what she will need for the baby, and over all how the pregnancy will affect her.

She narrowed down her name search to just a few names and she decided she wants to have a water birth, but she will still have to talk to her doctor about that to make sure it's the right method for her.

She also read that the pregnancy will go smoother if she has a partner to help her through the nine months and the labour and delivery. She was really scared, all this information was really over whelming her and she started to cry.

She thought about all her friends and how much they care and love her, and then Nick popped into her head.

"May be I can ask Nick to help me, he will support me, not like the others will not, but I have a special bond between Nick. I will talk to him tonight."

_Later that Night_

Sara was running a bit late due to that she was getting morning sickness, even tough it was in the evening.

She walks into the break room where the rest of the team is.

"Griss, I am so sorry that I am late."

"That's fine Sara do not worry about it."

"Grissom, I know that I am late, but would you mind if I steal Nick, I really need to talk to him so you can just put us on the same case, then after we finish talking we can leave for the crime scene if need be."

"That's fine Sara, take your time."

"Sara"

"Yah, Griss"

"Before you steal Nick away can I just have a word with you."

"Ok, Griss"

"Nick I will meet you in the locker room."

"Ok, see you soon"

_Grisom's Office_

"How are you feeling today, Sara?"

"Good, besides the morning sickness when it is not even morning."

"It happens, but it is all for a reason."

Sara just smiles

"I did some research today and I have decided on my birthing method, I decided on a water birth, and I also read it is easier during the pregnancy and the labour and delivery, if I have a partner, so that is way I want to talk to Nick."

"Sara, I am vary proud of how you are dealing with this and 1. I think a water birth is a vary good idea, and 2.asking Nick to be our partner in this is really good, he will be there and support you through everything. Not that the rest of the team will not, we will also be behind you 100, but reading up on pregnancies and letting yourself ask for help, in something as hard has this is big step and as I said before I am so proud of you."

By now Sara has tears in her eyes

"Grissom, thank you so much for that, I really needed to hear that."

Sara goes over and gives Grissom a huge.

Grissom lifts up her head, so he can look in to her eyes, "Sara you will be a wonderful mother and Nick is a really good guy and he would be honoured to help you."

"Thanks, Gris, for everything." She gives him a smile and walks out the door to meet up with Nick.

_Locker Room_

In the mean time Nick is waiting in the locker room for Sara and is wondering what is so important that she asked to talk to him and talk to him before they leave for their crime scene. He is starting to get worried because Grissiom told her to take her time. Just as that thought went through his mind Sara walked into the locker room.

"Hey, Sorry I took so long, I just needed to talk to Grissom, and so are you ready?"

"Yes lest go"

"Ok, we are going to my apartment if that is ok with you?"

"I thought we would just talk then go to our crime scene, if we have one."

"Grissom knows where we are going be, if he needs us he can page us."

"Ok, your house it is."

_Sara's House_

Sara and Nick arrive at Sara's house, she unlocks her door and puts away her things.

"Make yourself at home, I am just going to change into my sweats and I will be right back.

"Ok"

2 minutes later Sara is back in the living room with a pair of grey sweat pants and a white tank top on.

"You want any thing to drink Nick?"

"Sure, just some water is fine."

Sara goes to her fridge and takes out twos water bottles, she hands one over to Nick. She sits down on the sofa next to Nick and is facing him.

"Sara is there something wrong, did something happen to you, please you are scaring me Sara."

"Nicky, I am fine and there is nothing wrong with me. You just need to let me get through with what I what to tell you and then you can ask as many questions that you want and it is a bit heard to say so sorry if it takes a bit longer then it should."

"Sara, take all the time you need I am not going any where."

Sara takes a deep breath and holds on to Nicks hands and tears starts to form in her eyes.

"Sara"

"I am fine, just a little bit hard to tell you then I thought, but I can do it."

"Ok, I am ready."

"I am here and I am listening."

"Ok, here it goes."

"About a month ago I found my boyfriend cheating on me, I caught them in the act and while he was still in her, and he turned to me and he said "I think we should break up. Well I thought that was the end of my worries until now. A couple of days ago I found out I was pregnant, a month and a half along.

Nick just sat there and listened to her tell her story with the most caring eyes.

"The other day I was doing some research on the computer. I looked into every thing. Down to the birthing method I want to do to names I have picked out. I read that it is much easer during the pregnancy and the labour and delivery if the mother-to-be has a partner. I started getting really scared because I was not sure if I can do it, but then your words came to mean and then all the thinks we have done together since we first met and I knew that I wanted you and only you to be my partner."

Sara finished her story and just looked at Nick and what his reaction would be.


	3. Nick's Response

_Chapter 3_

_Nick's Response_

_Sara's House_

Nick just sat there letting everything Sara just told him sink in. He looked into her eyes and he saw, pain, betrayal, hope, love, uncertainty, and most of all scared. He held her hands between his and was rubbing the backs of her hands with his thumbs. He was shocked that Sara would be that open with him and that she asked for his help. He was happy that she felt she could open up to him like that and asked him something as heard as that.

He really needed to answer her before she thinks the worst. He looks straight into her eyes, smiles at her and starts his speech.

"Sar, you know that I would do anything for you and that I would be honoured to help you through your pregnancy and the labour and delivery, but I will never stop there, I will be there to help you when the baby is here."

Sara is smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Hey what are the water works for?"

"I am just so happy that you said yes."

"I wouldn't I say yes."

"So you will really be there."

"Yes, I will really be there, I will be there through everything, you got it, no doubts ok."

"Ok."

Nick shifts on the sofa so he is leaning against the arm rest and then he shifts Sara so she is leaning against his chest.

"Nick, please do not tell anyone at the lab, you and Grissom are the only ones that know I, want to wait until I start my second trimester to tell the rest of the team."

"Sara what ever you want ok."

"So you are a month and a half along and it is November, so your due data would be some time in August right."

"Yah"

Nick looks at her and smiles.

"Can I?"

"Yes"

Nick smiles then places his hand on her abdomen and starts to rub it.

"So when is your next appointment?"

"Three weeks"

"You'll come right"

"You bet"

"So you said you know what birthing method you want to do."

"Yah, I still have to talk to my doctor to see if it is ok for me to do it. I want to do a water birth."

"Sara that is a really good idea, it will be much better."

"Since when have you become an expert on birthing methods."

"Sar, I do have five sisters and a sister-in-law, it is not my first time being around a pregnant women, and my youngest sister, well the youngest before me, actually when she was 19 she became pregnant and I was her coach and she had a water birth as well and since then the rest of her children have been water births as well."

"Wow"

"How many children does she have?"

"Three"

"I knew before that water births are better because 1.it is les painful, 2.it is more relaxing for the mother, and 3.the father gets to be more involved in the birth."

Nick just looks at her with a smile on his face while his hand is still on her abdomen.

"What, why are you smiling like that?"

"Well you look really happy and I am just thinking that you will be a great mother, you are already so passionate about the baby."

"Well I am exited, but I could never do it with out you."

"You will never have to."

Sara smiles at him and puts her hand on top of Nick's on her abdomen.

Nick just smiles down at her.

Sara just yawns

"Hey lest get you two into bed, you are sleeping for two know."

"Yah, I have been really tired lately."

"Come on I will tuck you in."

Nick follows Sara into her room. She pulls the sheets down and climbs into bed.

"Ok, sweet dreams and I will see you latter."

Nick bends down, and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't go Nicky, please stay her with me."

"Ok."

Nick walk around to the other side of the bed. He lies down on his side and spoons up against Sara and puts his hand on her abdomen.

"Goodnight Nicky and thank you."

"Goodnight Sara."


	4. Emotions

_Chapter 4_

_Emotions_

_Later that night at Sara's house_

"Hey sleeping beauty, time to get up."

Sara opens her eyes and sees Nick smiling back at her.

"Hey, how did you sleep?"

"It was wonderful with you by my side."

Sara just smiled and leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Sara, I want to talk to you about something before we go in to work to night."

"Sure thing Nick, what is it."

"You know that I am so glad that you asked me to help you, and as I told you before that I will be there every step of the way, but I realized it will be a little bit difficult to be there when we live separately, so I was thinking that you can move in with me since my place it bigger, and it will be much easier when you need me, say for instants in the middle of the night."

He looks at her, and waits for her answer.

Sara starts to cry and Nick looks at her with a worried expression.

"Hey Sar, what is with the tears?"

"I never thought I would be this happy. Nick I would love to live with you and I agree that it will be so much better if we were under the same roof."

"That is good to hear, I am happy that you are going to be living with me."

"That is good because I am happy that I am going to be living with you too."

"You go take a shower while I make us something to eat then we will go to the lab and talk to Grissiom, how does that sound."

"That sounds like a good plan Nicky."

"Ok go get ready for your shower and by the time you come out the food will be ready."

"Ok"

Nick leans forward and places a kiss on Sara's forehead.

Sara walks out of the bathroom 15 minutes latter to a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, there gorgeous."

"Hey there handsome."

"Ready to eat."

"You bet, I do not even think that I have been this hungry before."

"Sweets, remember you are eating for two now."

"Yah, I know."

"So I made eggs, toast with butter, some strawberries and oranges, and to drink orange juice."

"Sounds great Nick, thank you."

"No problem darling"

"So are you feeling ok?"

"A bit nauseas, but other then that I am fine."

"Good."

"Sara I have one rule with my helping you, you know that I care for you and I do not want anything bad happening to you or the baby, so if you do not feel well what so ever, I want you to stop working go to the break room and come and find me, ok."

"Ok."

"You ok?"

Nick asks while rubbing her cheek.

"Yah, just feel nauseas, and moody, I just do not feel like my self and I have to get use to it."

"I am right here babe ok."

"Yah."

"Let's get to work how does that sound."

"That sounds good."

_The Lab_

Sara and Nick walk in to the lab a half hour before shift starts. They head straight for Grissiom's office.

_Grissom's office_

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in."

"Hey Griss."

"Nick, Sara, Hi."

"Sit down please."

Nick helps Sara sit down.

"So I told Nick and he agrees, and I am going to be moving in with Nick so I will need to change my contact information."

Sara looks over at Nick and just smiles.

"I am glad to her that and I am vary happy that you could go to Nick and ask him for help, and do not worry about the contact info I will do it."

"Thanks Gris." Sara and Nick say at the same time.

"So we will see you in the break room when you give out assignments."

"I will be there."

"Ok see you soon."

Sara and Nick walk out of Grissom's office and walk towards the break room.

_Break room_

As Nick and Sara enter the break room the notice that the rest of the team is there.

"Hey guys."

Nick and Sara say at the same time.

The rest of the team greets them.

"Hey Nick, Sara."

"So what have you been guys up to?"

Warrick asks.

"Why you ask Rick."

Said Sara.

"Well because you usually come in at lest two hours before shift starts and you are right on time and it is unusual for you, that's all."

"I had to talk to Grissom about something."

"You have been talking to Grissiom about a lot of things lately."

Catherine says.

"Well I have just been updating him on some things."

"On what things Sara, we have no cases; we have been working on cold cases for that last couple of days."

Catherine says.

" She as a point there Girl, what is going on with you, first you are late for shift, then you need to talk to Grissiom privately, then you need to talk to Nick about something, you leave before shift is over, then you come right on time for shift and on top of that you have been looking pale, lately. Sar is there something wrong, are you sick?

"Rick everything is fine and no I am not sick, I am just sorting through some things and it is taking longer then I thought."

"Ok, if you are positive, but if you need anything you know I am here, you know you are like my baby sister and I do not want anything bad happening to you."

"I know Rick, you are like a brother to me and if there was something seriously wrong with me you would know right away, ok."

"Ok"

Sara gets up and hugs Warrick.

"Sara you know that goes for everyone in this room right."

Catherine says.

"Yah Cath I know, but thanks for the concern, I really appreciated it, even though I do not show it often. You guys mean the world to me."

Sara starts to cry.

"Sorry, will you just excuse me."

Sara runs out crying.

"I will go, everyone just stay here."

They all just node their heads, they have never seen Sara cry before, and it was kind of nerve wracking to see her like that.

Nick just follows Sara out and he knows exactly were to find her. He climbs the stairs to the roof and opens the door, he sees a crying Sara on the ground.

He goes over to her and sits down beside her and raps an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

Nick sooths her.

Shhhhhh

"Sara what is that matter?"

Nick lets go of her shoulders and he positions her so she is lying down with her head on his lap.

"Sara, you need to calm down it is not good for the baby ok."

"Breath with me ok."

She just nodes her head.

After a few minutes her breathing is back to normal and her crying mostly stopped.

"Feeling better."

"Yah."

"That's good ready to go back down?"

"Yah."

"Ok, lest go."

Nick leads Sara down the stairs, and back in to the lab.

"Sar why don't you go into the restroom and wash up your face and I will meet you in the break room ok."

"Ok."

_Break Room_

Nick walks back into the break room after leaving Sara to fix her self up in the restroom.

"Nicky is everything ok?"

"Yah man everything is fine she is just going through an emotional time right now, and before you say anything she will tell you when she is ready, ok, just let her get use to what is happening right now in her life."

"Nick can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Cath."

_Lay out room_

Catherine and Nick go into one of the empty lay out rooms.

"Nick what is going on with Sara it is really scary to see her like that."

"Cath it is not my place to tell you, Sara will tell you guys when she is ready, and she is planning on telling you."

"Ok, I just want to make sure that you are not lying and saying that everything is ok, when it really is not."

Nick takes a hold of Cath's arms and looks her straight in the eyes.

"Cath, everything is fine and there is nothing to worry about ok."

"Ok"

"Let's head back in to the break room, Sara should be back by now ok."

"Let's go."

_Break Room_

Sara walks back into the break room while Nick and Cath are still out talking.

As soon as Warrick sees Sara enter, he jumps out of his seat and goes and gives her a hug.

"Hey Girl, everything ok, now?"

"Yah, everything is good."

She smiles up at Warrick.

"That is good to hear."

At that moment Nick and Cath enter the break room.

Sara gives Nick a look that says, did you tell her?

Nick just looks at her and nodes his no and gives her a look saying that she does not now.

While Sara is still hugging Warrick, Sara gives Nick a smile, and mouths I love you.

Nick just smiles, and mouths back I love you too.


	5. Telling the rest of the team

_Chapter 5_

_Tell the rest of the team_

_Week later: Nick's House _

It has been a week since that day at the lab and Nick and Sara are lying in bed. Sara has been living there for a week and they have just finished moving all of her stuff from her apartment.

It was a few hours until shift starts and Nick is lying on his side watching Sara sleep.

He starts to stroke her hair gently and he starts to sing quietly to her

_good morning beautiful _

_how was your night?_

_mine was wonderful_

_with you by my side, and when I_

_open my eyes to see your sweet face, it's a_

_good morning, beautiful day_

Sara starts to open her eyes and looks up at Nick and smiles.

"Hey"

"How was your night darling?"

"It was good thanks to you."

Nick just laughs.

"Well mine was good too, because you were by my side."

"Are you feeling alright? Still a bit nauseas."

"Yah"

"Well we need to get up and get ready for work."

"Ok"

As Sara starts to get up she has the urge to throw up so she runs to the bathroom with Nick on her heels and he gets there in time to pull back her hair.

"All done."

"Yah"

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes, thanks Nicky."

"There is no other place I rather be, then here with you."

"Me nether there is no other person I rather have helping me through this but you."

"Well I am not going anywhere, but if we do not hurry up we will be late for work."

_The Lab_

Nick and Sara walk into the Lab and head straight for the locker room to put away their stuff, and then they head to the break room so they can wait for assignments.

Sara and Nick head into the break room together as they have been doing for the past week.

"Hey guys" Nick says.

"Hey there Nicky" you hear the team say.

"Hey there Girl, Warrick gets up and gives Sara a hug.

"Nick is there something going on, because for the past week you and Sara have been coming in together, leaving together and Grissom has been putting you and Sara together on cases."

Catherine asks.

"No Cath there is nothing going on."

"Well I think there is, not only because of the points that I have just mentioned but, Sara has not been pulling over time, she even leaves early, and Grissom has been giving her cases that she would be complaining about."

As Catherine finishes off her speech Grissom walks in to the room.

"Good evening everybody."

"Evening Griss", the team replies.

"Well Cath, Warrick, Greg you guys will continue with the case we started last night, I will be doing paper work in my office if any one needs me and Sara and Nick you have a Trick Roll at the Tangiers."

Everyone gets up to start on there work for the evening.

_Later that night_

Nick was in the break room and making himself some coffee when Sara walks in.

"Hey there beautiful, everything ok."

"Yah just tired and by back is killing me."

"Come here"

Sara walks towards Nick. Nick puts down his coffee and pulls Sara towards him so she is facing his chest.

"Sar just relax," Nick starts to rub her lower back.

Then Sara lets out a groan.

"Sara did I just hurt you?"

"No it just really hurts."

Just as Sara let out her groan, the rest of the team walked in.

Catherine clears her throat

"Are we interrupting something here?"

"No Cath"

"Well it did not sound like it and it does not look like it either. I do not know about Warrick or Greg, but I wan to know what is happening."

"Cath" Grissom says

"When Sara is ready to tell you guys she will so until leave her alone."

"No Griss it is fine, it is a little bit earlier then when I wanted to tell them, but there are to good of CSI'S and not only are they my co-works and friends but they are also my family so I think I, no we need to tell them."

As she says this she looks over at Nick and he just smiles at her and nodes his head in approval.

"Why don't you guy's sit down."

Nick and Sara sit in the love seat and Nick takes a hold of Sara's hand.

Warrick, Catherine and Greg sit across from them on the sofa, and Grissom just stands by the door.

"Ok, I guess we will start."

"Nick and I are living together, I moved in last week, and the reason that I am living with him and the reason that Grissom has been assigning me with Nick and easer cases is because, I just found out that I am pregnant, before you say anything it is not Nick's. I found my ex cheating on me a month a go and I am a month and two weeks along and the baby is due sometime in August. I asked Nick for help because I read the pregnancy and the labour and delivery will be easer if I had a partner helping me and the first person to come to mind was Nick and I know that he is the only person I want to do it with. We came up that I move with him because he has a bigger place and it would also be easer for him to help me with everything."

"Guys I love you so much and I would really appreciate if I can get your support in this. I will update you on what has been going on. I decided that I want to have a water birth and it would mean a lot to me if you guys were all there and we have come up with a few names, and last but not least we wanted to ask Cath if she would be the baby's godmother, and we wanted to ask Warrick and Greg if they would be the baby's godfather's."

The rest of the team have many emotions on their faces, they have shocked, amazed, proud, and honoured. They all had smiles on their faces and Cath had tears in her eyes. She was the first person to talk.

"Sara, I would be honoured to be the baby's godmother." She got up and gave her a hug.

The next person to speak was Warrick.

"Wow, my baby sister is having a baby."

Everyone started laughing at that

"Well, as Cath said I would be honoured to be one of the baby's godfather's, and Sara I want that name of that jerk who did this so I can beat him up.

"Warrick, no need for violence, I know you are protective of me, but I am really happy, I have a job I love, the best co-workers anyone can ask for, great friends, and amazing family, a baby on the way and the man that that I love right beside me the whole way so, would consider myself pretty lucky, don't you think."

As that is said everyone gets up and has a group hug, and Greg whispers in Sara's ear,

"I would be honoured as well to be one of your baby's godfathers, and congratulation. I am proud of you.

After all the hugs and kisses and congratulations had gone around Nick juts stares at the one women that he loves talking to the people he love most in the world.

**A/N: Next time, Christmas in Texas, and surprise for Nick's family.**

**Good morning Beautiful- Steve Holy**


	6. Texas

_Chapter 6_

_Texas _

_1 week latter-2 months pregnant_

_Sidle- Stokes residence_

"Hey mom"

"Nicky, what a surprise, you are still coming right"

"You bet, I will be there, tomorrow evening"

"That is good, so what do I owe this nice phone call from my baby boy."

"Can't a son call up is mother just to say hi."

"You sure can."

"Well mom, I have to go to work but I will see you tomorrow, I love you and send my love to the rest."

"Ok, Nicky, be safe and I will see you soon, and I love you too my baby boy, and I will tell everyone you said hi."

"Bye"

"Bye mom"

_Next Day_

"Sar, we need to go or we are going to be late."

"I'm coming."

Sara exits the bedroom with her carry on bag and her purse, Nick had put the suitcases in the car already.

Nick took Sara's hand and led her out the door and Nick locked it.

"Ok, let's hit the road darling."

"Did you tell your parents that I am coming?"

"No, I decided to surprise them because I know that they would be all over me for details and harking down my back especially my sisters, and it can get really old since I am the last one who is not tide down."

"You will be soon." Sara said with a smile on her face.

"You bet, and I would not have it any other way."

"I love you Nicky."

"I love you too sweets and I am not going any where."

"I now that."

"I am glad."

"When do we have the next appointment for?"

"The week after we come back."

"Nick how long is the flight?"

"Should be a couple more hours, Why, are you ok?"

"Yah, I am not a big fan of flying and flying while I am pregnant is making me a bit nerves and the baby is on my balder, and I really need to go to the bathroom and I am afraid to go to the bathroom because they are small and the plain can go over turbulence and I am scared to fall."

"Ok, come with me"

"What are you doing Nick?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yah 100"

"Ok, just on hold on to my hand and follow me.

Nick has led Sara to the closest bathroom.

"Ok, you are going to go in and you will not lock the door and I will be standing out here so no one will go in and if you feel unsafe at any time I will be able to come in and help you alright."

Nick said while calmingly rubbing soft circles on her cheek.

"Ok, but you promise you will be here."

"I promise sweets."

"Sara the plain will be landing soon."

Nick said this while stroking her hair gently.

"We are going to be there soon then you will be able to see where I grew up and met the other half of the most important people in my life."

"Nick I am scared to meet your family, what if they do not like me."

"Sara they will love you, and what is not there to love, you will do fine I promise.

"Ok"

"This is beautiful Nick; I would have never imagined Texas to be this beautiful."

"Well, next time we come and that is if you are not pregnant we will go horse back ridding and imagine that."

"I would love that Nicky"

"So how much further until your house?"

"Look straight head."

"That is where you grew up?"

"You bet."

"It is beautiful."

Nick drives in to the big drive way which has a few dozen cars already parked. Nick gets out and goes around the other side to open the door for Sara. Sara steps out of the car.

"Wow this is amazing."

"We are probable just in time for dinner and everyone will most likely be in the back. We will leave the stuff in the car until later."

"Ok, that is fine."

Sara grabs Nicks hand and squeezes it, Nick looks over gives her a big smile, squeezes her hand back and tells her everything will be fine and they head around back.

When they have reach the back there are bunches of people, there are children in the pool and others just lying around in chairs.

Nick decides to make his present noticed.

"Well, it looks like know one has missed me, may be I should go back to Las Vegas."

Nick says while he starts to laugh and everyone stops what they are doing to look were the voice had come from.

"Hey Nicky what is up, How are you my baby bro?"

"David I am fine, and were is that lovely wife of yours and your daredevils?"

"Well the kids are in the pool and Jamie is talking to Dania."

"Kyle, Emily come out of the pool, uncle Nicky is here."

Two wet tornados start to hurl towards him and hugs is legs.

"Uncle Nicky I missed you and you are finely here, you know you are the last one here."

"I miss you to Ky, I had to work, but look on the bright side you get to have me for two weeks."

Suddenly Nick feels someone pulling at his pant leg. He looks down to see his four year old niece Emily.

"Hey, Em"

"She puts her hands up indicating for him to pick her up. He rests her on his hip.

"Did you miss me Em?"

"Yes."

Sara just looked on and saw how amazing Nick is with kids, she put her hand on her still flat abdomen and smiles and says to her self "_He is going to be a wonderful father, I an not wait until this baby is here._"

Nick suddenly hears his named being yelled

"Nicky, you are here finely, I was wondering when you would get here, we were waiting for you to start eating."

"Mom you know you did not have to wait for me to start eating."

"I know but hen it would not feel like a family with out you."

"Mom"

Nick said in his warning tone.

Nick brings Sara closer to him and wraps a hand around her waist.

"Mom this is Sara."

"Nick you did not tell me you were bringing anyone."

"I know mom, I wanted to surprise everyone. Mom lets go and let me say hello to the rest of the family so we can eat."

"So Sara how did you and Nick meet."

Nick's dad Bill asked.

"We met at work; I work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab as well."

"So you are a CSI."

"Yes"

As she said this Nicks mother puts the food on the table.

Nick looks over at Sara to make sure that she is fine.

Nick lend towards her and whispers in her ear.

"Sara are you ok, you feel like you are going to be sick.

"I am fine and I am not going to be sick but I do not think I will be able to eat anything."

"Sara you need to eat, even if it is a little. How about some bread with better."

"Ok"

"I am vary proud of you for trying."

Nick takes a piece of bread from the basket and put butter on it for Sara.

"Here you go sweets."

"Thanks Nick"

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Nicks oldest sister Mandy asks.

Sara looks over to Nick and she looks like she is about to cry and Nick can see it.

"Guys if you would excuse us for a few minutes."

Nick gets up and takes Sara's hand and brings her into the house.

"Sara honey what is wrong?"

"Nick we have only been dating for three weeks and then when we tell them that we are living together they are going to wonder why we are moving so fast and just after three weeks of dating and I do not want to tell them about everything this soon."

"Sweets everything will be fine and we to not have to tell them anything right now. We can just tell them that we have been dating for three weeks but we have been friends for a long time and then tell them that we live together and if they keep on asking questions, we will leave or just say we do not want to tell them any more, ok."

"Ok, let's go back in before they send out a search party."

_Back outside_

"Sorry about that."

"That is quite alright."

"Thanks mom"

"So as I was asking before, how long have you guys been dating. You guys are dating right."

"Yes Mandy we are dating; we have been friends for four years and we have been dating for three weeks, and we live together."

"Wow Nicky aren't you moving fast. Living together after only dating for three weeks."

"Well we have been living together for two weeks and half."

"Well that is not fast at all Nick, is she just another notch in your belt, or is there a resin that she moved in with you so fast after you guys started dating."

"MANDY that is enough I will not allow you to talk about me or Sara that way and why are you being so hostile towards Sara?"

"She looks like your typical girl Nick. Someone who is smart so she can manipulate you to do what every she wants."

By know Sara is in tears and it is heard for her to breath. Nick notices it.

"Mandy leave as alone and I do not want you near me or Sara until you realized what you have done."

"Sara, honey, just breath ok I need you to breathe for me. Sara this is not good for you, can you breath from me."

Nick guides Sara into the house and sits her down in the living room.

"Sara I am going to get my brother, He is a doctor ok, he will be the only one who will know ok."

Sara nodes her head yes.

Nick walks back out to see the rest of the family.

"David do you mind coming in we need your help."

"Sure I will just get my bag."

"Ok"

"she will be fine but we would like it if the rest of you stayed here in the mean time and mom if you would not mind can you talk to Mandy because I do not know what happened back there,"

"Sure Nicky."

"Thanks mom"

_Inside the house_

Nick walks back into the house just as he sees his brother entering with his bag.

"Hey Sara, David is here can you calm down a bit."

"Hey Sara I am David, is it alright if I cheek your pulse?"

Sara just nodes her head yes.

Nick is rubbing small circles on her back to get her to calm down.

Nick looks at Sara and sending her a message to ask if it is ok to go head and tell him.

She nodes her head yes.

"David I need to tell you something but you can not tell anyone else, look at it as doctor patient confidentiality."

"Nothing leaves this room."

"Thanks Dave."

"David the reason I wanted you to cheek Sara is because she is two months pregnant."

**A/N: What will Nick's brother say, and when and how will they tell the rest of the family?**


	7. Panick Attack

Chapter 7

Panic Attack

_**Last time on New Mama:** "David the reason I wanted you to cheek Sara is because she is two months pregnant."_

David just looked at his brother like he had grown a third head.

"Nick did you just say that Sara is two months pregnant? I thought you said that you have only been dating for three weeks? Did something happen to make you guys start dating?"

"Dave, the baby might not be mine biological, but that baby is 100 mine. Sara found out about the baby a month after she broke up with her boyfriend after catching him cheating. She came to me for help."

David had a look of pride on his face at what his brother did. His brother is helping out one of his friends who is pregnant and going to rise the baby as it was biologically his.

"Nick, I am so proud of you for doing this."

"Dave, I am doing this because I want to not because I have to."

"I know Nick."

Sara was still trying to calm her self down.

Nick looked over toward Sara to see if she is ok.

"Sara, you need to breathe for me ok. You really need to calm down. It is not good for you are the baby."

Sara, just looked at Nick and nodded her head yes.

David took his stethoscope out of his bag.

"Sara I am just going to listen to your lungs and heart ok.

She just nodded her head.

David put the stethoscope to her chest. "Sara can you take a deep breath for me." Sara breathed in and out for David. "Sara is it ok if I lift the back of your top so I can listen to your lungs?" David was just looking at him and she was not responsive, he just looked at Nick who just gave him the go head. Nick took hold of Sara's hand.

"Sara, I am just going to listen to the baby to make sure it is ok. I will have to lift up the front of your top a bit. Is that ok?"

Sara just nodded her head yes.

David lifted up the bottom of Sara's top and pulled her pants a bit lower so he could have excess to her abdomen. David put the stethoscope to her abdomen and started listing to the baby.

"Sara the baby is doing wonderfully."

"Nick would you like to here the heartbeat?"

Nick just looked at his brother with an exited look on his face. David gave the stethoscope to Nick and told him how to use it and were to put is so he would be able to listen to the heart beat.

Nick put the stethoscope on Sara's abdomen and he heard the baby's heart beat.

_Thump, thump, thump_

Nick just smiled at David. "Dave thank you so much for doing this."

"No problem little bro."

"Nick I am just going to put my bag back in the car a let you and Sara have some time alone and try to get her out of this daze."

"Thanks Dave, I really appreciated."

"Sara, do you want to go and eat something or do you want to go take a nap?"

Sara just looked at Nick like she did not hear anything he had just said.

_Outside_

After putting his bag back in his car David headed back out side to finish eating and to join the rest of the family.

"Hey David is Sara ok?"

"Yah, ma, she just had a panic attack, she should be fine soon."

"Thank goodness."

_Inside _

Sara is starting to come around.

"Hey Sar, how are you feeling?"

"Nicky?"

"Yah Sara, its me."

Sara just looked at him and then she realized she did not no if she had hurt the baby with her panic attack.

She looked at Nick, "The baby" she said as her hands immediately went to her abdomen.

"Sara the baby is fine, the heart beat is strong as ever" Nick said has he was rubbing her arm up and down.

Sara let out the breath she was holding in and smiled up at Nick. Nick looked at her and put his hand on top of hers that was still on her abdomen. Nick leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"What do you say and get some food into you and the baby, it does not have to be a lot but it has to be something, ok."

"Ok."

Nick got up from the couch and took Sara's hand to help her up.

They started to walk back out side to join the rest of the family for dinner.


	8. Adoption and a proposal

Chapter 8

_Adoption and a proposal _

Nick lead Sara back outside to join his family for dinner. They got out side and every one looked up.

"Nick is everything ok?"

"Yes mum everything it fine."

Nick pulled out the chair for Sara and then he sat down in the chair beside her.

He grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Sara looked at him and gave him a smile.

"So Sara, where did you grow up?" Nick's mother Jillian asked."

"I lived in a small town just out side of San Francisco, California."

"That vary nice dear. Where did you go to school, if you do not my asking?"

"No that's fine, I went to Harvard."

"That's great, what did you study?"

"Chemistry." Sara looked over to Nick and smiled.

"So how long have you've lived in Las Vegas for?"

Nick's father Bill asked.

"Four and a half years."

"Where did you work before?"

"I worked at the SF crime lab."

"Sara why did you movie to Las Vegas?"

"I moved to Las Vegas because our boss Grissom called me and said there was opening in his team and he would vary much like for me to join it."

"How did you know Grissom?"

"He was a guest speaker at Harvard and we just become friends from there."

"That's amazing story Sara." Jillian said.

_Later that Night_

Nick and Sara were lying down in bed in Nick's old room and Sara's head was on Nick's chest. Nick had put a protective hand on Sara's Abdomen and was rubbing circles on it subconsciously. Nick was still up and looking at Sara. Nick slowly feel asleep while his hand still on Sara's Abdomen.

_Next Day_

Nick had woken up first and he just looked over at Sara and saw her sleeping. A few minutes later Sara woke up as well.

"Hey there handsome."

"Hey, beautiful, how did you sleep?"

"Wonderful since I was with you."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Great, until the morning sickness starts and it never happens in the morning."

"The morning sickness will end soon, don't worry ok."

"With you I am never worried."

Nicks hand was on Sara's abdomen.

"How is the baby?"

"Fine."

"Sara, how would you like it if we put together a baby book. We will but the pictures from the ultrasound in it and if you want we can take pictures as the baby starts to grow."

"That is a wonderful idea Nick. I love it."

Sara leans over and kisses Nick.

"Sara I know that tomorrow is Christmas, but I want to give you one of my gifts now."

"Ok, I never say no to presents."

Nick gets up and walks over to his bag and takes out a legal sized envelope and walks back to the bad and hand the envelope to Sara.

"Nick what is this?"

"Well a week after everything was settled I went to go talk to a lawyer…."

Sara interrupted Nick. "Nick why did you go to see a lawyer?"

"Well why don't you open up the envelope and see for your self."

Sara tore open the envelope and took out a stake of papers.

"Nick what are these?"

"Well like I was saying before, I went to go see a lawyer and I told him about you and the baby and what happened and what I can do."

Sara just sat there with a confessed look on her face.

"Sara why don't you just read what the papers say."

Sara looked down at the papers that were still in her hand.

This is what the document said:

* * *

_**Adoption Forum: November 30, 2006**_

_**This forum states that this one person what's legal rights of a minor, a child under the age of eighteen. It states that one Mr. Nichols Stokes wants joint legal custody of his fiancé's one Ms. Sara Sidle's unborn child; due in mid August. With the permission and signing of this document by one Ms. Sidle, will state shared legal rights of said child with one Mr. Stokes. With the signing of this forum Mr. Stokes would here by legally adopt this said child. This legal document states since this said child is unborn, Mr. Nichols Stokes, has the right with the permission of Ms. Sidle, may legally put his name on this said child's birth certificate when this said child is born. I Matthew Trust has witness one Mr. Stokes signing of this legal document. If one Ms. Sidle consents to this legal bind and the joint custody of this said child with Mr. Stokes, I Matthew Trust accompanied by these witness of the Las Vegas Judicial system and the signature of one judge Collins.**_

* * *

Sara just looked up from the document and started at Nick. She was speechless. Nick was looking at her and smiling. 

"N…Nick.Sara started crying.

"Hey, hey why are you crying?

Are you not happy? Was I wrong to do that?"

"No, Nick this is the best gift I have ever gotten, I am crying because I am happy, I can not believe that you did this."

"Well, babe I love you and I love this little baby growing inside of you and I just wanted to be able to but my name on the birth certificate and since it is not born yet I did not know how to go around it, so I went to talk to a lawyer and he helped me short everything out and that it is possible even thought the baby is not born yet."

"This is amazing Nick, I do not know what to say, but I love you and I am so glad we are doing this together."

"I am so glad we are doing it together as well."

"I think you were so engrossed with the document that I think you missed the other part of my present."

"Nick this is to much you did not have to add to this, this is worth all the Christmas presents I will every get from now on."

"Well to bad there is another part to this gift and you will be getting others on Christmas as well."

Nick pulled something from out of his bedside table and turned back to Sara who had gone back to reading the pieces of paper in her hands. Sara then looked back up at Nick when she felt the bed sink.

"Sara, I love you so much. Seven years ago you walked into my life and you were only suppose to stay until the case was closed, but luck was on my side that day when Grissom asked you to join our team. We started of as strangers, then acquaintances, then we become co-works from there we become friends, and then our team just became one big family who we both really love, but somewhere between those seven years I not only loved you but I was falling in love with you. When I say you crying on that roof that day my heart broke. I do not know how happy I was when you wanted to talk to me, I am was even more happy when you asked me to help you through this time so will you Sara Sidle marry me?Nick opened the small box that he had in his hand to reveal a stunning white gold band with a pink diamond in the center and two smaller white diamonds' on either sides of it.

Sara was sitting there with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face she was to shocked to talk so all she could to was node her head yes and she crawled in to his lap and kissed him.

Nick took the ring out of its box and slipped the ring on her finger. Sara just looked down at the new piece of jewelry that graced her left ring finger. Nick to her left hand in his right and kissed her finger were her new ring sat.

Sara started to get her voice back

"Nick the ring is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, but this ring is vary special. You know why?"

"No why?"

"Well you see that pink stone in the center, which is a pink diamond, which are really rare just like you and it, stands for our future. The two other diamonds stand for our past and present the band represents our never ending love and engraved in the inside of the band is_ "I will love you forever and for always."_

"Nick this is the best day ever. Thanks for making it the best day every."

"I would not have it any other way." Nick kissed her softly on the lips and put a gently hand on her stomach.

"Sara, for the adoption forum you can sign it right now, David can be a witness, then we can just fax it in and by Christmas eve I will be legally this baby's father," he said this as he looked down at his hand that was still on her stomach.

"Ok, let's get David up here then."

"Ok I will get him."Nick went down stairs in search of his brother. He found him in the living room with the rest of his family.

"Hey Nick, nice of you to join us this fine morning." Nick's sister Meghan said

"Good morning guys, but I came down here to get David."

"Dave can you just come up with me for a few minutes?"

"Sure Nick, is everything ok, is Sara ok?"

"Yah she is just fine, thanks for asking Dave."

Nick and David were about to head back up the stairs when Nick's mom stopped them.

"Nicholas are you sure that Sara is ok? If she is ok then why do you need David?"

"Mom, I just told everyone that Sara is really good, we just need David for a few minutes, is that a crime?"

"No it is not, but I know that you boys are up to something."

"If you say so mum."

Nick said.Nick and David went back up stairs and into Nick's room.

"Good Morning Sara, how are you doing to day?"

"I am doing great David and thanks for asking."

"Well David we asked you up here because we need you as a witness. I am adopting the baby and everything is done, Sara just needs to sign the papers and we will fax it in and by Christmas Eve it will be finale."

"That great you guys, of course I will be your witness Sara."

Nick got the papers and a pen for Sara.

"Now all we have to do is fax it and they will fax a confirmation letter and it is done."

"Nick I still can't believe you did that and David thank you for being my witness."

"My pleasure Sara."

"Well I better get back down there before they think that there is something wrong with Sara, since they do not believe you."

"Well thanks again bro and we should be down there shortly."

Nick and Sara lay in bed for a few more minutes before they would start the day.

**_N/A: I would love ideas of baby names. Should be a another update soon_**


	9. Telling the Stokes

Chapter 9

Telling the Stokes

That day Sara and Nick went out shopping to find a gift for his parents. That evening everyone was getting ready for Christmas Eve. The guys went out to get a tree and after the brought it back everyone helped decorate it. After awhile everyone sat or stood around the Christmas tree to admire their work until dinner was called. After dinner and when everything was put away and washed, everyone gathered around the tree while the fire place was going and everyone was talking about something or another. Nick sat on a chair with Sara in his lap and their arms around each other and they would look up at one another at times and smile. After awhile one of Nick's sisters started asking questions about Nick and Sara.

"So Sara, you and Nick were friends before you started going out am I right?"

"Yah Faith you are."

"So exactly how did you guys start dating, did you just confuses your love or what. How did it happen?"

"Well it…." Nick started but then looked over at Sara and smiled at her.

"Sara why don't we give my parents our gift. We usually give one gift on Christmas Eve."

Sara just looked at Nick and shook her head yes.

Nick got up and walked over to the tree and picked up a wrapped present.

"Mom, dad this is from Sara and I." Nick handed his parents the gift then walked back over to Sara and sat back down like they were before. Sara just looked up at Nick smiled at him and kissed him.

Nick's parents were a bit confused at how this would explain how they started dating, but started opening up the gift anyways.

After the paper was off Nicks parents were left with a little white and yellow photo album in their hands.

"Nick, Sara, this is vary nice, but how does this explain Faith's question?"

"Mom why don't you open it up." Nick's mother opened up the photo album and on the first page there were spots to put the baby's parent's names, its birth date, the grandparent's names and so on and so forth.

This is how it looked:

**Baby's Name: Baby Stokes # 25 (Until the baby's born and they give it a name)**

**Birth date: August 2007 Birthplace: Las Vegas, Nevada **

**Father's Name: Nick Stokes Mother's Name: Sara Sidle **

**Grandparents Names from father's side:**

**Bill Stokes and Jillian Stokes**

Nick's Parents just looked up at Nick and Sara speechless.

"Mom, dad why don't you turn the page?"

They turned the page and there was a picture of Sara and Nick with Sara warring and tight shirt that you could she a pit of a bump and on the picture there was an arrow pointing to her stomach and beside it was written baby Stokes.

Again Nick's parents looked up at both Nick and Sara.

"Mom" Faith said.

"Mom, what's in the album and how does it answer my question?"

Nick's mom didn't even respond to her daughter but looked over to her youngest child and started talking since he had given her the present.

"Nick is this true?"

"Yah mom it is 100 true." Nick looked over at Sara and kissed her.

"Is this why you started dating her, because you guys had a one night stand and this happened so you decided that getting together was the best solution."

Nick just started at his mother in disbelief that she had actually said something like that. Sara looked at Nick with tears in her eyes. Sara started crying.

"Ssssshhhh, Sara ok everything is going to be fine. You need to breathe baby ok, can you do that for me?" Sara just shook her head yes.

"Mom, I cannot believe you said that. I thought you of all people will be happy about this."

"Nick this is not how I thought I would be getting another grandchild and you know that I disapprove of how you just jumped from girl to girl and having one night stands, but with one of your co-works and friends that is just unacceptable."

"Mom, you hear me now and you hear me clear. I love Sara and I love my baby to death so don't you Ever say something like that again. That baby that Sara is having might be mine legal but is it not mine biologically, but I love that baby like it is mine flesh and blood. Sara came to me about three weeks ago and told me about the baby and she asked me to help and that she wants only me to help her so I did it because I wanted to and because I love her and because she is one of my best friends and I was not just going to let her go through one of the hardest moments in a women's life, by her self. You got it mom."

Everyone just looked at Nick in shook that he would talk to his mother like that, but he did not care and he did not notice because as soon as he was finished with his speech he went right over toward Sara took her hands kissed them then placed a kiss on her lips and helped her up out of the chair and guided her up to their room so they could spend some alone time together.


	10. Apologies and Phone Calls

Chapter 10

_Apologies and Phone Calls _

Nick guided Sara in to his old room and gentle at her down. Sara was still out of it since what happened down stirs with Nick's mother.

"Hey Sara, my mom did not mean what she said, I think she was scared because I am the youngest and I think it hit her that all her children have families of their own now."

"Sara give her time and she will came through and be really happy."

Sara just looked up at Nick and nodded her head yes. Nick pulled Sara down so they were both lying on the bed. Nick pulled Sara close to him and he placed a kiss on her head.

"Darling are you going to be alright?"

"Yah Nick I am going to be just fine." Sara looked over at Nick.

"Were going to have a baby." Sara said as she put her hand on her abdomen.

"Yes we are darling." Nick said has he put his hand on her abdomen as well.

Sara just looked up at Nick and gave him a big smile.

"We are getting married."

"Yah we are." He said and smiled at Sara and placed a kiss on her head.

Sara leaned up and planted a passionate kiss on Nick's lips. Nick flipped them on the bed so he was on top of Sara. They broke the kiss after the need of oxygen became dismal. Nick looked into Sara's eye's and saw something there he had never seen before.

"Sara are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yes."

That one word said it all for Nick. Nick got up to lock the door. Nick then returned to the bed where he had left Sara.

Nick and Sara were lying in bed after making love. Sara's head rested on Nick's chest and Nick placed a kiss on her head. Sara was the first one to speak.

"Nick?"

"Yah Sar"

"Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Thank you for loving me unconditionally and thank you for making me the happiest I have ever been."

"Your welcome babe." Nick said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Nick, I was thinking that I would love to get married here in Texas. All your family is here and it would be easier to have the gang come down here then get all of your family to Vegas."

Nick looked over at Sara in shock.

"Babe is that what you want?"

"Yah I really want to get married here, and I was thinking that we should do it before we go back to Vegas."

"Are you sure you want to do it so soon?"

"Yah, I will just call the guys, they have two weeks off for the holidays as well and they can come down a few days before the wedding and Cath can help me plan it over the phone and you just tell your family and I never planed on having a big wedding so it will not take me that long to plan it."

"Ok, were getting married. We should start now. I will go down and tell my family and you call the gang."

"Ok."

Nick got up to head down stairs to tell his family and before he could make it out the door Sara stopped him.

"Nick."

"Yah Sar."

"I love you."

"I love you two babe." Nick walked back over to the bed to place a kiss on Sara's lips.

_Down Stairs_

Nick went down stairs and saw that his family was sitting around the living room.

"Hey Nick nice of you to join us." Davis said

"I wanted to inform everyone that I proposed to Sara early this morning and we decided that we are going to get married here in Texas before we leave for Vegas."

Nick's family was looking at him in utter shock. Nick's mother came up to Nick.

"Nick is it ok if I talked to you in privet?"

"Sure mom."

They both walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Nick I am so sorry on who I treated you and Sara. I did not mean any of it. It is just that you are my baby boy and you are the last one who does not have a family and you telling us about the baby just took me for surprise that all of my children have families of their own now. Sara is a wonderful women and I could not ask of anyone better to be your wife, the mother of your children, my daughter-in-law and the mother of my grandchild."

"Mom that is great that you feel like that I will forgive you because I had a feeling that was way you acted the way you did, but you have to apologise to Sara, she is the one who got hurt then most."

"Ok Nicky."

"Thanks mom that means a lot."

"Where is she?"

"You will have to wait until she comes down she is just calling everyone in Vegas and tell them what is happening."

"Ok, I will wait until she comes down. Nicky I really love you and I am really proud of you for what you did."

"Thanks mom. I am just going to go up stairs and she who Sara's doing."

"Ok you do that."

Nick headed up stairs to see how Sara was doing with calling the gang.

Same time up stairs 

Sara picked up the phone and decided she will call Cath first.

Catherine answers.

"Hello."

"Hey Cath its Sara."

"Hey Sara, who is Texas."

"Its great. It is so beautiful here."

"I bet."

"Cath I called because your plans for Christmas might have to change."

"Sara, why would my plans for Christmas have to change?"

"Well, Nick proposed this morning and we decided that we want to get married here in Texas before we go back to Las Vegas."

"WHAT!"

"Ok Cath you can turn down the volume, I am not deaf."

"So you want us to come down, right?

"Yah I thought it would be easer since Nick has a big family it would be really hard to get everyone to Las Vegas. It would be gust easer if you guys just came to Texas. I wanted to get married in Texas and I wanted to get married before the baby is born and I still want to look good in a dress so I thought what better time then this week while we are in Texas."

"Ok, now I get why you want to do it so soon."

"Cath I was wondering if you can help me with the wedding, I know it will have to be over the phone, but I really want your help and I also want you to be my maid-of-honour and I what Linds to be my bride's maid."

"Sara, I am so honoured to be your maid-of-honour and Linds will love to be your bride's maid and I will of course help you with planning the wedding. Linds and I can actually come down tomorrow, I do not know about the rest you will have to call them."

"Really you can come tomorrow?"

"Yah, thank you so much. I have to go call the others, but I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yah, I will call you when we have our flight info."

"Ok, thanks Cath."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Next on Sara's list was Warrick

"Hello"

"Hey Warrick, it's Sara."

"Hey baby girl how are you doing?"

"I am fine. Everything is great."

"That's good to here. What do I owe this wonderful call from you for?"

"Well, Nick proposed to me this morning and we decided that we want to get married here in Texas this next week that is coming up and we really want you guys to be there. Cath and Linds are coming tomorrow since she is helping out with the wedding."

"Wow Sara that is amazing, and I defiantly will be there. I will not miss my baby sisters wedding. I will join Cath and Linds tomorrow and come to Texas with them."

"Really."

You bet. I will just call up Cath and set up the details."

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow."

"I will see you tomorrow baby girl."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Next on her list of phone calls was Greg.

"Hello"

"Hey Greg, it's Sara."

"Hey Sar, how is Texas?'

"Great."

"That is good to here."

"Yah. I was just wondering Greg if you would mind fitting in a last minute holiday thing."

"Sara what are you talking about."

"I was wondering if you can come down to Texas because Nick proposed to me this morning and we want to get married some time this coming week and we want you guys to me here."

"I will not miss it for the world Sara. So when it is and when should I come down?"

"Well we are going to discuses when will it be today and on when you should come it is up to you. Warrick, Cath and Linds are all coming tomorrow."

"Well I see no problem coming tomorrow either."

"This is gust great, so far all of you are coming tomorrow. I am so happy."

"I am glad that I can make you happy."

"Well you should call Cath and set everything up. I just have to call Grissom and Brass and that is the end of my list of people to call."

"Well I will let you go so you can call those people and I have to call Cath. I will see you tomorrow."

"You bet. Bye."

"Bye."

"Next person on her list to call was Brass.

"Hello"

"Hey, Brass it's Sara."

"Hey Sara it's really good to hear your voice. How is that baby of yours doing?"

"The baby's fine Jim thanks for asking. I called to ask you if you could come down to Texas because Nick proposed this morning and we want to get married here in Texas with in the next week and I really need and want you guys here."

"Sara, you did not even have to ask. I will be there with out a doubt."

"Really."

"Really."

"Well we are not sure what day it will be we still have to talk about it, but Cath, Linds, Warrick and Greg all said that the can come tomorrow."

"Well I can just join them."

"Really that is so great, and Jim I was wondering if you would give me away?"

"Sara I would be honoured to give you away."

"So I will see you tomorrow."

"You bet, I am just going to call the other s know and set everything up."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Last but not least on her list of people to call was Grissom. At that monument as she was picking up the phone to call Grissom Nick walked into the room.

"Hey babe how is it going with calling the gang?"

"Well I just have to call Grissom and I am finished. So far everyone is coming tomorrow."

"Really, that's great."

"Yah, are you going to stay here while I call Griss?"

"Sure, dial away."

Sara called Grissom.

"Hello"

"Hey Griss it's Sara."

"Hey Sara, how is everything in Texas?"

"Everything is fine thanks. I was calling because Nick proposed to me this morning and we have decided to get married with in the week and we really want you to be here. Everyone else is already coming. The are arriving tomorrow."

"Sara, I would love to come. I guess since everyone else is coming tomorrow then I will just go with the rest. I will call up Cath after I hang up with you, and Sara,"

"Yah Griss,"

"I am so happy for you and Nick and Congratulation."

"Thanks Gil that means a lot."

"Ok I will see you and Nick tomorrow then."

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye"

Sara looked over at Nick.

"Well that went well."

"I guess it did."

"So far I have figured out that Cath is going to be my maid-of-honour, Linds is going to be my bride's maid and Jim is giving me away."

"That sounds wonderful Sara."

"Warrick is going to be our best man?"

"Yep, and Greg and Griss will be my grooms men."

"Well I need to find another bride's maid."

"Well do you have any friends from your childhood or from college or California?"

"I have a foster sister. We become really close and we try to stay in touch as much as possible, but I have not talked to her since I came to Vegas."

"Wow Sara that is almost five years ago."

"I know."

"Why don't you call her?"

"Ok, I will caller her, can you stay with me while I call her?"

"Sure, and I think after you finish the call my mom wants to talk to you and apologies."

"Ok. I have my friends number in my phone book in my purse, do you think you can pass it to me Nick."

"Sure babe."

Nick got up and got Sara's purse for her. She opened up her phone book and looked up her foster sister's number. It started to ring and after it ringing three time the phone was picked up.

"Hello."

"Hi, is Jen there?"

"Just one moment please."

Sara looked over to Nick and smiled at him.

"Hello."

"Hi, Jen this is Sara."

"OMG, Sara Sidle."

"Yes as you live and breathe."

"Well what do I owe this call from you?"

"Well Jen I am getting married next week and I would really love it if you could come and be one of my bride's maids."

"That is so great Sara that you are getting married and I would love to be one of your bride's maids."

"Thank you so much. The wedding date is not set. It is going to be some time this coming week. My boyfriend proposed to me this morning and we want to get married in Texas. That is where he is from."

"Wow, so it is going to be a fast wedding."

"Yah our friends from work are all coming tomorrow so they can help with the wedding. I can call you back tomorrow and tell you the date of the wedding so you can plan things around it."

"Nonsense, I will come tomorrow as well so I can meet his family and your friends."

"You do not have to do that Jen."

"But I want to Sara. I will see you tomorrow. I will call you when I have landed to you can give me the address."

"Ok thanks again Jen, Bye see you tomorrow."

"Bye Sara."

Sara just looked over at Nick and saw him smiling at her. She scooted closer to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you as well Sara and I love this baby." Nick said as he rested his hand on her stomach.


End file.
